A remote support system is known in which a plurality of analysis devices is connected to a management device via a network. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002-128801 discloses a remote support system in which a management device collects quality control data obtained by measuring a quality control substance from a plurality of analysis devices and calculates an aggregate result for each analysis device and for each quality control substance. According to the remote support system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002-128801, the management device analyzes the quality control data, and when a quality control result is outside a predetermined range or when worsening of the quality control data is expected, a notification thereof is sent to a user thereof.
As described above, the remote support system of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002-128801 is extremely useful because the management device is capable of detecting a trouble in the analysis device based on a predetermined setting to send a notification thereof to a user thereof, so that the trouble occurring in the analysis device can be promptly treated. However, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002-128801 does not provide any suggestion as to how the settings for detecting the trouble in the analysis device can be determined. For this reason, there is a desire to obtain useful information for determining the settings. For example, when the settings are too loose, information on a trouble which is not required to be notified to a user may be notified to the user, imposing an unnecessary burden to the user. On the other hand, when the settings are too strict, information on a trouble which must have been notified to the user might not be notified to the users.